<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Take This Place (I Just Wanna Go Where I Can Get Some Space) by Liziswritingagain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743218">I Can't Take This Place (I Just Wanna Go Where I Can Get Some Space)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liziswritingagain/pseuds/Liziswritingagain'>Liziswritingagain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual JJ Maybanks, But he also loves being told how good he is, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, JJ is confident in his sexuality, M/M, Masturbation, Not by Topper or JJ, Praise Kink, Prison, Topper is a bit of a dom, Voyeurism, Will be explicit in future, use of slurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:16:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liziswritingagain/pseuds/Liziswritingagain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After aiding Sarah and John B., Topper is charged with obstruction of justice during a murder investigation, and is sentenced to do time at a juvenile facility.  JJ's crimes catch up with him and he ends up joining him there.  The two strike up a tentative alliance to get by and it develops into something more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ/Topper (Outer Banks), Topper Thornton/JJ Maybanks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything, this is for fun.</p><p>Title from: Gooey by Glass Animals.</p><p>I know nothing about the juvenile justice system, so this is based on fictionalized versions and make believe from my head.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xxxx</p>
<p>“Guilty.”</p>
<p>That one word spoken by a judge was the start of the ruin that was Topper Thornton’s life.  His summer was already fucked what with Sarah cheating on him and then running off with John B.  Topper’s actions that contributed in their escape was the stupidest thing he’d ever fucking done.  He really hadn’t thought any of it through when he jumped in to help them.  He tried to play dumb with the cop that stopped him, but it was no use.  They recognized John B.’s sweatshirt.  They knew he was a distraction to give them time to get away.</p>
<p>Obstruction of justice during a murder investigation was what he was charged with.</p>
<p>That went over well with his parents.  His mother was furious with him to the point where she told him he’d have to take responsibility for his actions.  They didn’t bail him out of trouble this time.  He ended up having to go to court, and guilty was the official verdict.</p>
<p>It was understandable. “I did it for the girl” was a terrible defense and he was advised by his lawyer not to take the stand.  He didn’t have any other explanation for his actions.</p>
<p>He was sentenced to go to a juvenile detention center off the island on the mainland.  He was completely out of his element.  He had no idea what to expect.  Would he be in a cell?  What was the bathroom situation?  Would it be like every terrible prison movie out there?</p>
<p>Anxious questions filled his head on the trip there.  He was vibrating with nervous energy and felt like he was on the edge of having a panic attack.</p>
<p>“You’re in luck,” his prison transporter told him.  “The County JD center is full, so overflow is being sent to the private operation, the Blackwell Center for Youths.  It’s much more cozy.”</p>
<p>Topper remained silent.  He was still going, so that wasn’t good news in his mind.  It didn’t make him feel any better.</p>
<p>The prison transported chuckled.  “Good luck kid, you’re gonna need it.  You have a face that looks like it needs to be punched.”</p>
<p>“Are you allowed to say that to me?”  Topper snapped back, unamused.</p>
<p>“I just did kid.”  The transporter guffawed.  “Oh boy, you’re gonna have to learn to keep your cool and not get so heated or it’ll be a long few months for you.”</p>
<p>Topper didn’t reply and stared out the window.</p>
<p>This was hell.  He was in hell.  He resisted the urge to bang his head against the window.</p>
<p>xxxx</p>
<p>The Blackwell Center for Youths ended up not being exactly what Topper was expecting.  Upon entering, he was forced to strip and put on grey sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt with the organization’s logo on it.  He was escorted to his room and the rules were explained.  They weren’t in cells, but in shared rooms.  The structure reminded Topper of what he heard psych wards were like.  They had time in their rooms, were escorted to activities like group therapy, recreational time, educational activities, community service, etc.  </p>
<p>He had a roommate, a fatter boy named Caleb, who showed no interest in getting to know him or even speaking to him.  That was fine with him honestly.  He wasn’t in the mood to be friendly or buddy-buddy with anyone in this place.</p>
<p>Topper tried to keep his head down and stick to himself.  He was lucky he wasn’t exactly a tiny guy, so people generally left him alone, but there was one asshole named Joe who would try and pick at him.  It was really hard for him to ignore Joe and his friends and keep his cool.  Nothing had escalated beyond name calling so far, a monitor/security guard was around most of the time, but Topper figured it was only a matter of time before Joe and his friends tried something.  He was on his guard and aware.</p>
<p>It was maybe about a week in, Topper wasn’t sure since the days blended together, when everything shifted.  A familiar face walked through the cafeteria at dinner time.</p>
<p>Topper heard him running his mouth before he saw him. </p>
<p>“This food, I mean come on.  Is this the best we can do?  Really?  I’ve eaten moldy bread that was better than this.  I have some suggestions for the chef…”  JJ Maybank trailed off as Topper looked up and their eyes met.  “Holy shit!”</p>
<p>Fuck his life.</p>
<p>What had he done that was so wrong that he was stuck in this hellhole with a guy who once put a gun to his head?</p>
<p>Topper was all set to ignore him, but JJ approached his table and sat his tray down with a clatter.  It was strange to see the other boy a little more kempt than usual and without the accessories that Topper associated with him, the boots, multiple rings and bracelets, or his baseball cap.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you doing here?”  JJ asked, looking at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“You didn’t hear,” Topper replied dryly.  “This is my punishment for helping your Pogue friend run off with my girlfriend.”</p>
<p>“No shit,” JJ whistled softly through his teeth.</p>
<p>“No shit,” Topper parroted. “Obviously, the long arm of the law finally caught up with you.”</p>
<p>The side of JJ’s mouth quirked upwards, almost into a smile.  “Yeah, I know it was a long flirtation, I tempted it, it tempted me, and finally after the courtship of the decade, the question of will they or won’t they was finally answered.”</p>
<p>“Jesus, do you ever shut up?” Topper muttered.</p>
<p>“Wow, rude dude,” JJ complained, but the rest of the meal, he remained silent.</p>
<p>xxxx</p>
<p>The next morning at breakfast, JJ joined Topper again, uninvited, at his table.  Topper looked up and could tell that the other boy hadn’t slept at all.  He had dark circles under his eyes and his face had a pallor to it.</p>
<p>“You look like shit,” Topper told him.</p>
<p>“Thanks, you know how to make a guy feel good,” JJ joked, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes.  “My roommate is an asshole.”</p>
<p>Topper was going to ask who that was, but the question was answered for him.</p>
<p>Joe approached, “If it isn’t my favorite faggots.  Topper and my new roomie,” he had a disturbing expression on his face as he looked JJ up and down.  It made Topper bristle and tense up.</p>
<p>“Funny that you use faggot as an insult when you seem to want to do a lot of things that would be considered homosexual,” JJ sassily said to Joe.</p>
<p>“Shut your fucking mouth.  You know what I said I’d do to shut you up.”</p>
<p>“Ummm…and that’s exactly proving my case and point,” JJ replied.</p>
<p>Topper shuddered.  It didn’t take a genius to read between the lines on that one.</p>
<p>Joe angrily grabbed JJ’s shirt collar and began to lift him out of his seat.  Luckily the guard noticed and came up.  “Hey Joe!  Time to move along.  Leave it alone.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t over,” Joe hissed.  “I’ll get a chance alone with you and just wait and see,” was his departing threat.</p>
<p>“That guy is the worst.  Seriously, the fucking worst,” JJ criticized.</p>
<p>“Yeah he is,” Topper studied JJ.  “You know, you can report him.  It doesn’t seem safe to be rooming with him.”  Topper might not have liked JJ too much, but he hated that asshole Joe way more.</p>
<p>“I can deal, he’s just a bully,” JJ seemed nonchalant about it.</p>
<p>“You can deal?  I don’t think so.  That guy is not harmless,” Topper disagreed.  “The way he was eyeing you was disturbing.”</p>
<p>JJ didn’t agree or disagree, so Topper waved the guard over.</p>
<p>“Hey McDaniels, we have a question for you.  How do we go about arranging a room switch?”  Topper asked.</p>
<p>The guard snorted.  “That ain’t happening.”</p>
<p>“Even if a roommate has threatened the other with physical violence?”</p>
<p>McDaniels sighed and seemed annoyed.  “Another one?” He muttered, before answering, “We’ll have you meet with Dr. Peterson after breakfast,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>xxxx</p>
<p>Dr. Peterson was, as expected, an old white guy in a suit and tie.  The meeting was a quick one.  It had started with Dr. Peterson asking exactly what Joe had threatened JJ with.</p>
<p>It was over quickly when JJ replied that Joe threatened to shut him up with his cock and that JJ’s hair was the perfect length to be pulled during.  And that between his pretty hair and firm ass, from behind Joe wouldn’t even know he wasn’t a girl.</p>
<p>Dr. Peterson interrupted JJ’s very blunt and extremely detailed answer.  “Okay, we will arrange for a room swap for you two.”</p>
<p>“What?”  Topper blurted out.  He hadn’t meant for that to be the end result.  What did he expect?  Every time he tried to do a good deed for someone, it ended up blowing up in his face.</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” JJ interrupted, “Thanks Dr. Peterson!  We’ll get right on that,” JJ patted Topper’s shoulder, “C’mon big guy, let’s get that rolling.”</p>
<p>Looks like he was going from a silent roommate to a loudmouth.</p>
<p>Fuck his life.</p>
<p>xxxx TBC)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xxxx</p>
<p>Topper and JJ were in their room.  Their room…Topper couldn’t believe that this was his life right now.  If someone had asked him a couple weeks ago who the person he’d be least likely to ever live with, JJ Maybank would have been close to the top of that list.</p>
<p>JJ was humming as he sketched in a drawing book. He was sitting on the edge of him bed with one leg bouncing up and down on his heel.</p>
<p>Topper was sitting on his bed across from JJ’s, watching him warily.</p>
<p>It wasn’t much of a production to rearrange them into the same room.  It wasn’t like they had many belongings to relocate.  They were waiting until their next “activity session” and Topper was trying to figure out what JJ’s angle was.</p>
<p>“Dude, I can feel you staring at me.  What’s up?”  JJ called him out on it without even looking up from his drawing.</p>
<p>“How are you so ok with us living together?  In the same room?”</p>
<p>JJ shrugged.  “Lesser of evils, man.  And know thy enemy.  I know you.  It’s a case of the devil you know vs the devil you don’t.  I know what to expect out of you.  I’m pretty sure you’re not gonna try to rape me in my sleep, so that to me is a huge improvement in living situation.”</p>
<p>“You’re so sure of that?” Topper deadpanned his response.</p>
<p>JJ’s head jerked up and he looked Topper in the eye before cackling with laughter, “Look at you developing a sense of humor.”</p>
<p>“I have a sense of humor,” Topper bristled.</p>
<p>JJ snorted with obvious amusement. “Dude, no you don’t.  You’re like, the least funny person I know.”</p>
<p>“You don’t even know me,” Topper rebutted.</p>
<p>“There’s only a few different types of people in this world, and I’ve met them.  Even if I don’t ‘know you,’ trust me, I know you,” JJ rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“You think it’s so easy to say who I am?  That people are just one thing or another?  I am nuanced.  I have depth,” Topper argued.</p>
<p>JJ snorted.  “Ok, I have an idea of you.  Is that better? Dude, you’re just proving my point that you’re an out of touch rich guy who has a stick up his ass and zero chill.”</p>
<p>“Zero chill? I have zero chill?”</p>
<p>“Um…absolutely, like exactly right now.  No chill.  Zero chill.  You totally need to relax and let things go big guy,” JJ chuckled as he replied.</p>
<p>Topper opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by guard Lawrence opening their door.  “Ok boys, time for you to report for laundry duty.  Let’s go.”</p>
<p>xxxx</p>
<p>Up until this point, being in a detention center had been a time of introspection for Topper.  He had been alone a lot, he didn’t know any of these people and didn’t have a desire to.  When he had roomed with Caleb, they had an unspoken agreement not to speak to each other.  It gave Topper a lot of opportunity for ‘personal reflection,’ as the therapist he was mandated to see told him.</p>
<p>Coming into a situation where he was unknown forced Topper to confront that he based the majority of his identity and actions on other people.  Other people were a heavy influence on basically every aspect of his life, and in turn determined a lot about him.  From his parents, his friends, his enemies, their opinions and views seemed to matter much more than his own.</p>
<p>Topper wanted to work on that.  He wanted to be his own person and not what other people wanted him to be.  He didn’t like to admit that his self-worth was based on if other people valued him.</p>
<p>That was a big part of the dysfunction in his relationship with Sarah, he had wanted her to value him above anyone else.  When she started to show interest in John B., it was like a knife that kept twisting inside of him.  He had to prove that he was better, to knock those Pogues down.  It made him angry and hateful.</p>
<p>Topper had come to terms with the knowledge that he didn’t actually like himself.  It was a difficult truth to acknowledge.  Who wants to admit that they don’t like who they are?  With all this self-reflection, it was the determination he had come to.  Topper didn’t think he could say that he was in actuality a good person.  He did want to change that, but wasn’t exactly sure where to start.</p>
<p>As lame as it sounded, Topper was trying to work with the resources of the facility, it might actually help him, not to redeem himself from his crime, but to become a better person. </p>
<p>Topper might not be a good person yet, but he  wanted to work to actually be the person he wanted to become.</p>
<p>xxxx</p>
<p>Doing laundry was a brainless and monotonous task.  It usually was an opportunity for Topper to be lost in his thoughts, but he hadn’t yet had to perform the duty with JJ Maybank.</p>
<p>“I like the model they have got going on here, having us do all the maintenance tasks.  It must save them a bundle in payroll costs to have all that free labor,” JJ commented as he flopped his load of clothing from the washer, into the dryer below it.</p>
<p>Topper glanced over, “You’re supposed to shake them out.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Topper sighed, “You’re supposed to shake each item of clothing out as you put them in the dryer.  It helps keep the wrinkling down, and helps everything dry more effectively.”</p>
<p>JJ laughed, “Ain’t nobody got time for that!”  He shoveled the rest of the load in the dryer and closed the door with a slam.  “See, done!  On to the next one.”</p>
<p>“Whatever,” Topper mumbled and resumed folding the towels he was assigned the responsibility of doing.</p>
<p>“So…What other joyous tasks do they assign us to?”</p>
<p>Of course JJ wouldn’t leave him to himself.  “Washing dishes, gardening, picking up trash on the side of the road,” Topper named a few.</p>
<p>“Those are quite the character building exercises.  I can feel myself wanting to be a better contributing member of society just hearing those sweet options,” JJ dramatically held his hand on his chest.</p>
<p>“Do you ever shut up?”  Topper spoke through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“Are you ever not a rude asshole?”  JJ flung a wet pair of boxers and hit Topper in the face with them.</p>
<p>Topper sputtered in surprise and then realized what item of clothing had made contact with him.  “Ugh!  That’s fucking disgusting!”</p>
<p>“Hey, at least they’re clean and not crusty!” JJ cackled with laughter.</p>
<p>Topper whipped them back at JJ and JJ caught them in midair.  JJ whooped and pumped his fist, doing a stupid little dance around the laundry room.</p>
<p>Topper shook his head at the other boy’s actions. “You are a ridiculous person,” Topper commented.</p>
<p>“I’d rather be ridiculous than a giant bore.”</p>
<p>“Are you insinuating that I’m a bore?”</p>
<p>“No, I’m telling you that you are.”</p>
<p>“I’m not,” Topper tried not to sound as petulant as he felt.</p>
<p>“I guess I’ll have a few months to reevaluate.”</p>
<p>Interrupting their banter, Guard Lawrence moved from the doorway and let them know he was escorting them to the cafeteria for lunch.</p>
<p>xxxx</p>
<p>JJ set his food tray down across from Topper with a clatter.</p>
<p>“I eat alone,” Topper snapped in irritation.</p>
<p>“Correction, you used to eat alone, now I’m here to provide you with my charming company.”</p>
<p>“We live in the same room and now will be in contact almost 24/7.  Why don’t you provide someone else with your charming company?” Topper grumbled.</p>
<p>“Hmmmm…I could, but really it looks like it has to be you, big guy.”</p>
<p>Topper groaned, “What did I do to deserve this?”</p>
<p>“It’s not so much what you’ve done, but more what you could do and what an alliance with you would provide.”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>JJ fidgeted with his straw, bending and unbending the top of it.  “Look, I know I’m not the biggest guy, but I’m scrappy and can hold my own in a fight.  As much as I hate to admit it, you’re jacked.  You’re one of the biggest guys here and I know you can fight.  I figure, if we team up, if anyone causes either one of us trouble, we can help each other out.”</p>
<p>“I feel like if anything, your smart mouth would get us into more trouble than just myself on my own,” Topper argued.  “Why would I sign up for that?”</p>
<p>JJ kicked Topper’s shin under the table.  “I resent that.  What if I promised to be on my best behavior?”</p>
<p>“Whatever.  Fine.  I’ll agree if it gets you to stop talking for five minutes.”</p>
<p>“Never!”</p>
<p>JJ began babbling about the food options and other inane topics.</p>
<p>What did Topper just get himself into?</p>
<p>xxxx (TBC)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's some more of this.  I'm still shaking my head over this one.  I don't even know guys.  Thank you for the encouragement.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xxxx</p><p>It was Topper’s favorite time of day, the time where he was allowed to work out in the facility’s gym.  It was actually fairly well equipped with equipment.  He could continue his full body workout routine that he had established for himself.  Working out for Topper was a de-stressing experience.  He could put all his anger, frustration and anxiety into the comfortingly familiar movements, and it grounded him and made him feel so much better.</p><p>What didn’t quite make him feel better, was that JJ decided to tag along with him and was hovering by whatever station he was at.  JJ didn’t seem like he was serious about working out.  He was fiddling around with the equipment, doing reps here and there, but mainly was talking at Topper and interrupting his flow.</p><p>Topper was working out his routine full force, JJ’s chatter almost spurring him on in a way.  He was starting to get overheated in the non-breathing material of the T-shirt.  Topper removed his shirt and began doing reps of pullups.</p><p>JJ made a humming sound.</p><p>“What?”  Topper huffed out between the exertion of lifting himself then lowering back to almost touching the floor.</p><p>“This is weirdly working for me,” JJ commented, gesturing up and down at Topper’s torso.</p><p>Topper almost lost his grip he was so startled by that.  He gaped at JJ looking him up and down with an almost appreciative expression on his face.  “What?!” Topper yelped.  He hopped back down to the ground, breath coming a little heavier from the exertion of his workout.</p><p>“Always kind of thought you were a but-his-face.  Never realized how true it was.”</p><p>“I’m a but-his face?”  Topper repeated, still a little in shock.</p><p>“Yeah, but this whole workout with the glistening muscles…It’s working for you,” JJ grinned. </p><p>“I’m not really sure what to say to that,” Topper dryly replied.</p><p>That was the truth.  Topper honestly couldn’t tell if JJ was serious or if he was joking.  If he was serious, it was a bit unexpected.  JJ had a reputation for being promiscuous, it was heard that he would hook up with basically any willing female.  Topper had never heard of him repeating, that it was always strictly one and done.  He’d never heard about JJ liking guys.  He figured that would be something people would talk about if it was true, and if anyone had known.</p><p>Topper hadn’t actually met anyone who was, or at least who admitted, that they were anything but straight.  He guessed statistically he must have, but he had never been informed of that.  He wasn’t phobic or anything.  Topper was secure and didn’t assume that just because a guy liked other guys, that they were automatically into him.  Even if a guy was into him, Topper honestly didn’t really care.</p><p>But the thought of JJ liking guys made him feel…He wasn’t quite sure.  It was a strange feeling, almost like he was itching under his skin.</p><p>JJ didn’t comment further or elaborate if he was being honest.  He just whacked Topper in the shoulder and told him, “Better get back to work big guy!”</p><p>xxxx</p><p>After working out, they were able to head to the showers.  The showers were communal, but had partial partition barriers that gave it some sense of privacy, despite being fairly open.  Luckily it wasn’t too crowded at this time, Topper had figured that out fairly early on in his stay and was able to arrange with guard Lawrence to be able to workout and then shower in that time frame.  </p><p>Topper had begun to strip.  JJ was still by the doorway speaking to guard Lawrence.  His voice was audible from where Topper was, but he was kind of tuning him out.  He just wanted to be in and out as quickly as possible.  Topper was wrapped in his towel getting ready to hop in, when JJ stopped him with questions.</p><p>“So, anything I should know about this shower situation?  Do I need to be careful not to drop the soap?  I’m gonna take the one next to you,” JJ began stripping down, unashamedly.  He didn’t even bother to cover up as he moved to turn on the water.</p><p>Topper couldn’t help but glance over, especially since JJ didn’t seem to care about having himself on display.  Joe had been wrong about JJ’s body.  Well, he was right about the nice ass part, but despite that being accurate, there was no way he would ever mistake JJ for a female from behind.  His shoulders were wider and his waist was tapered and leanly muscled all around.</p><p>Topper realized he was staring and breaking the one unspoken rule about communal showers.  He quickly looked away and distracted himself by answering JJ’s questions, “Nothing too special about the showers.  No one has bothered me during.  Also, the hot water lasts about 10 minutes and they make it colder, I think to get us to conserve water.”</p><p>“Noooooo,” JJ groaned, “You gotta be lying about the 10 minute shower thing.  Please be lying about the 10 minute shower thing.”</p><p>“Well, you’ll find out in about 10 minutes,” Topper shot back as he scrubbed down as fast as he could.  </p><p>He wasn’t lying about the 10 minute shower thing.</p><p>Topper grinned as he heard JJ squeal.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>After dinner, they were confined in their room for the rest of the night.  Topper felt jittery.  He was itching to ask JJ if he was into guys.  It wasn’t really clear why the thought fascinated him so much, or why he felt he needed the answer.  It wasn’t his business or concern.  While he felt almost compelled to know, he didn’t want to give JJ the satisfaction of asking the question.  He didn’t want to ask JJ any personal questions.</p><p>Topper tried to realize why it mattered.  He wasn’t worried about JJ hitting on him, or even checking him out or anything like that.  It was strange.</p><p>JJ must have sensed Topper staring again.  He had his sketchbook out again and this time looked up.  “So why are you giving me that face right now?  Like, what is that face?”</p><p>Topper could feel the tips of his ears reddening.  “Nothing,” he mumbled.</p><p>“No, I think it’s something,” JJ dropped his sketchbook and scooted across his bed to lean into Topper’s space.  “You can actually talk to me you know, like you’re actually a human being.”</p><p>“I’m a human being,” Topper bristled back.</p><p>“That is debatable as a fact,” JJ grinned wide enough for his dimples to show.  “But on a serious note, just ask whatever you wanna ask me.”</p><p>“I don’t want to ask you anything,” Topped denied it.</p><p>JJ gave him an expression that clearly said he didn’t believe him.  “Look, I get it’s about the comment I made about…” JJ waved his hand at him, “What you’ve got going on here.  Just ask, man.”</p><p>Topper remained stubbornly silent.</p><p>JJ sighed, “You really can’t ask?  I mean, maybe I’ll answer, maybe I won’t.  Is it really that hard to ask a question?”</p><p>“You want me to ask you if you like guys?” Topper ended up saying.</p><p>“Only if we need to get that out in the open.  Yeah, I like a dude now and then.  I guess I’m considered bi.  Are you gonna be weird about it?”  JJ looked like he was bracing himself for Topper to react negatively.</p><p>“Oh, ok,” was what ended up coming out of Topper’s mouth in response.  He kind of felt fuzzy in shock, mostly that JJ actually gave him an honest answer and not some smart ass comment.</p><p>“Oh, ok he says,” JJ repeated.  “That’s it?  That’s all you’re gonna say?”</p><p>“Yeah, does that disappoint you?” </p><p>“Nope.  That’s fine with me,” JJ flopped backwards onto his bed.  “I’m turning in.  Night.”</p><p>“Goodnight,” Topper leaned over to turn off the light.</p><p>He still felt muddled over learning that JJ liked guys as well as girls.  It was throwing him off balance and he wasn’t sure why.</p><p>JJ liked guys.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>xxxx (TBC)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For some reason I'm still writing this hahaha.  I do have more ideas for it.  I don't think it'll be super long, but it'll be something.  Thanks for the positive comments and kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xxxx</p><p>Topper hadn’t slept well the night before.  He was caught up in his thoughts about JJ and the fact that he was bisexual.  It had him wondering what type of guy JJ went for.  Did he like thin, broody artist types?  More feminine pretty boys?  More masculine?  Did he like an athletic guy?  One who was a little dangerous?  Or clean cut and preppy?  He was weirdly fascinated by this.</p><p>He couldn’t seem to stop reminding himself that JJ had called him attractive.  Well, he called his body attractive.  JJ seemed to have some objection to Topper’s face.  Looking in the mirror, it made him wonder just what JJ found unappealing.  Topper had never had insecurities about his appearance and thought that he was good-looking.  He had nice hair and striking eyebrows.  His eyes he’d always liked, and he felt like most people didn’t notice how blue they were.  His nose was straight, not too big and his lips were full and his teeth were white.  The only part of his face he never quite liked, he wished his chin was a little sharper and more defined.</p><p>JJ happened to catch him studying himself and fixing his hair.  JJ let out a wolf whistle, “Hey handsome, what are you trying to look nice for?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Topper mumbled, he could feel his ears becoming hot and knew that his face must be flushing with embarrassment.</p><p>JJ laughed and patted Topper’s shoulder, “Ain’t no one here to impress, except me.  When you’re done, I need to get in there.”</p><p>Topper backed out of the bathroom and let JJ in.  His mind replayed JJ’s comment.  It was true, there wasn’t anyone here that he was likely to see ever again and didn’t really care to impress.  Was he trying to impress JJ?  Was he trying to look attractive for JJ?</p><p>Topper had never really given his sexuality much thought.  He’d been with girls.  He liked girls.  He could admit objectively when a male was attractive.  Like he could admit that JJ had a good body, he had a great ass, and a truly gorgeous face.  He could see why so many girls, and apparently some guys too, were willing to have sex with him.  While he could admit that, he’d never really actively given any thought to what it would be like to have sex with another guy.</p><p>It seemed like this new living situation was giving him a lot to think about.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>At breakfast, the day took a turn for the worse.</p><p>Topper wasn’t sure exactly what happened at breakfast.  One minute, he was in line to get food, JJ behind him.  JJ backtracked to get something and the next thing he knew a fight had broken out.  Joe and some of his friends jumped JJ and began beating him.</p><p>Topper almost instinctively reacted and moved in to help.  He disengaged the one that was holding JJ’s arms back and he stepped behind JJ so they were back to back.  He couldn’t say how long the fight lasted, but it was long enough for JJ to get a bloody nose and a split lip and Topper could feel a black eye forming on himself.</p><p>Guard Lawrence broke up the fight and separated them into groups to head to the nurse.</p><p>“What the fuck was that?” Topper asked JJ as they were waiting to receive medical treatment.</p><p>“I didn’t start it, I swear,” JJ told him.  “They just came outta nowhere.  That asshole Joe said it was payback for me switching rooms, that I’m gonna regret not letting him do what he wants to me.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Topper responded in disgust.  Thinking of Joe doing…that to JJ made him nauseous.  Joe was a big guy with stringy dark hair and beady eyes.  He had ragged fingernails that looked like they’d hurt on skin.  He looked like he’d be a mean and cruel fuck, like he’d get off on someone not enjoying themselves during sex.   That bothered Topper the most as he had always viewed sex as something both parties should enjoy.</p><p>They sat in silence until the nurse ushered them in.  She was a matronly looking woman, small plump, short haired and glasses wearing, and had an air about her that seemed very kind.</p><p>“Oh you boys!  I wish you wouldn’t get into scrapes and fight with each other so,” she cooed and fussed over JJ’s face first.</p><p>As she was getting an icepack for Topper, he noticed that JJ had taken something from the shelf and tucked it into his pants.  He raised an eyebrow at JJ and mouthed the word ‘what?’  JJ just grinned in response.  Topper just shook him head at him.</p><p>The nurse turned back to face them, completely unaware that anything was amiss.  “There you go!  Please try not to fight anymore.” And she sent them on their way, escorted by guard Lawrence.</p><p>Because they had gotten into a physical altercation, they were to be cloistered in their room for the rest of the day.  In a way it was nice because it meant no chores or menial tasks to do, but it also met no recreational time and no working out.</p><p>When they got back to their room, Topper had to ask, “What did you take from the nurse’s office?”</p><p>JJ chuckled, “I’m willing to share,” he pulled out a large tube of lubricant and dropped it on the bed in front of him.  “For when we get a little lonely.”</p><p>Topper froze.  Was JJ implying that they use it together?</p><p>JJ seemed to read the thoughts from Topper’s head, he must have been broadcasting all over his face.  “I meant that you can borrow it and use it yourself,” he paused, a mischievous look on his face, “Depending on how lonely you get, we could share it together.”  He winked at Topper.</p><p>And didn’t that put more thoughts into Topper’s already full mind.</p><p>xxxx</p><p>That day was uneventful.  JJ had occupied himself with his sketchbook and borrowed a book from Topper.  Topper had a stack of random books from the library.  He had tried to focus on reading, but his thoughts were jumbled, thinking about JJ and sex and sexuality.</p><p>He hadn’t figured any of it out.</p><p>When night came, they were in their respective beds and Topper just couldn’t get to sleep.  Part of Topper was staying awake for the possibility of JJ using that stolen lubricant that night.  Topper knew it was creepy, but he was wondering if watching JJ act in a sexual way would help him determine if this was something he potentially wanted.</p><p>JJ didn’t disappoint him.</p><p>The lights had been out for about an hour when Topper heard JJ shifting around in his bed, sheets swishing.  It was quiet, but he heard the unmistakable squelch of a lubricated hand stroking a cock.  Topper subtly turned in his bed and put his head just under the crook of his elbow so he could look without being obvious.  Topper couldn’t help himself, he had to look.</p><p>The moonlight from the window gave everything a soft glow.  He could see JJ stretched out, topless with all that lovely skin on display.  He was under the sheet, knees bent and tenting the fabric and Topper could make out the slow thrust of his hips.  JJ’s head was back slightly, his mouth parted, eyes closed.  The line of his throat looked…enticing.</p><p>Topper imagined putting his mouth on JJ’s neck and giving nipping kisses down the column of his throat and continuing down his chest.  As if reading his mind, the sheet slipped down and exposed below JJ’s bellybutton and the crease of his hip.  Topper visualized running his hands down JJ’s torso and cupping his hip, pressing his thumb into that crease.</p><p>Ok.</p><p>To quote JJ, that was weirdly doing something for him.  </p><p>Topper was getting hard.  He reached down, with the hand that wasn’t shielding his face, and palmed his dick as he watched JJ and imagined more of what they could do.  JJ continued his movements and was biting his lip.  Topper knew JJ was being quiet as to not wake him up, but he wondered what JJ would do if he knew Topper was awake.  Would he moan unashamed?  Could Topper make him gasp and beg and whimper for more?</p><p>JJ began to speed up, his hips rocking into his hand with more vigor.  The sheet had pooled just below his blonde pubic hair, bunching around his wrist.  Topper imagined that it was his hand there under the sheet, squeezing him, teasing him.</p><p>JJ’s breath hitched slightly as his actions became more desperate. The sound of skin on skin increased as JJ fucked his fist. When JJ came, he slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle any audible vocalization.</p><p>It took a surprisingly short time for Topper to cum as well.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He really was discovering a lot about himself.</p><p>xxxx (TBC)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took a very explicit turn in my brain for future chapters.  I was trying to do more story, but my brain is calling for smut. I'll try to keep banter involved.  I don't know.  I hope it's ok.  I'm glad people are enjoying it so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buckle up kids, I hope you're prepared for some smut.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>xxxx</p>
<p>Topper woke suddenly to something hitting him in the chest.  Blearily, he picked it up to see it was the tube of lube.</p>
<p>“Use it next time.  Chaffing from jerking it dry is the worst,” JJ commented.</p>
<p>Topper was instantly alert and shot upright.  Nervously he met JJ’s gaze.  JJ knew that he had been watching last night? And knew that he’d gotten off on it? He couldn’t read JJ’s expression to tell if he was angry, upset, or even just grossed out.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Topper blurted out.  He really didn’t know what to say to smooth this over.  How do you recover from watching someone uninvited during a private act?</p>
<p>JJ gave a small smile.  “I get it, there’s no porn here and you had some live action right next to you, even if the equipment is a little different.”  JJ paused, his eyes searching Topper’s, for what, Topper didn’t know.  Whatever he saw in Topper’s expression made him add, “If you give me a show tonight, I could be persuaded into forgiving you.”</p>
<p>With that comment, JJ turned into the bathroom area, leaving Topper gaping with his mouth open in shock.</p>
<p>Did JJ want to watch him?  Did he want JJ to watch him?  Imagining the scenario, how JJ would view him from his bed with half-lidded eyes and would most like give commentary the whole time, did something for Topper.  Would JJ tell him what a good job he was doing and say how good he was?  Topper’s dick twitching apparently answered the question, he was into that.</p>
<p>JJ’s voice brought him back to reality, “Hurry up.  I wanna be first in line for breakfast!”</p>
<p>Topper shook himself back to awareness and moved on with his day.</p>
<p>xxxx</p>
<p>The day was a weird blur of monotony.  Topper couldn’t focus one hundred percent on anything that was going on.  He was fixated on what would happen that night when the lights went out.  He’d always had a habit of obsessing on things, but this was a little much.</p>
<p>He literally could not stop thinking about JJ, masturbation, and sex.  It was uncomfortable and embarrassing.  No girl had ever gotten him this unfocused and on edge.</p>
<p>When the lights went out in their room, Topper held his breath and settled on top of his sheets.  He looked over to JJ to take the lead.  He still wasn’t sure if JJ was serious, or if he was playing some weird game of gay chicken.</p>
<p>“After the guard goes by, you’ll have about forty-five minutes,” JJ stated.</p>
<p>“What?  How do you even know that?”</p>
<p>“I paid attention.  It’s not always the same time, but it’s always the same route during the night and day.  Pretty predictable, so if you don’t wanna give the guard a show through our door’s window, I would listen to me,” JJ informed him.</p>
<p>“So, you really want me to do this?”  Topper got the courage to flat out ask.</p>
<p>“Only if you’re into it.  I mean, if you do it, hell yeah I’ll watch, but if it’s going to be too weird for you,” JJ shook his head.  “Honestly, I was joking this morning, but if you go for it…” JJ raised his eyebrows and waggled them, a wide grin on his face.</p>
<p>Topper didn’t say anything in response, but when the guard went by and was out of sight, he stripped out of his clothes.  He stretched out along his bed to give JJ a good view.  He was already half mast in anticipation.</p>
<p>“Not fair dude.  I thought you might have a tiny dick because you can be such a dick.  Not one that looks like that,” JJ looked approvingly at him and his gaze was heated as he watched Topper stroke his cock to full hardness.</p>
<p>Topper didn’t reply, but JJ didn’t stop commenting, exactly how Topper imagined.  It was making him hot.</p>
<p>“You look so much better naked.  It should be a crime that you cover all that with polo shirts and fucking pastels.  You don’t do yourself any favors with that ridiculous wardrobe.”</p>
<p>Toper bristled a little at that comment.  He liked it better when JJ was complimenting him and telling him how good he was.</p>
<p>JJ seemed to realize, he was much more observant than people gave him credit for, and he changed his words back to praise.</p>
<p>“Look at how hard you are.  You look so good doing this.  Do you like showing me? I like watching,” JJ kept up a litany of comments.</p>
<p>Topper’s breathing was ragged with arousal and he was practically preening from all the flattery.  He wanted to hear more.  “You like it?  Does it make you hot?  Are you hard?” He blurted out before he chickened out.</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” JJ paused, “Should I jerk it with you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Topper whispered.</p>
<p>JJ complied, not stripping completely, just yanking his pants down and releasing his cock from the confining fabric.  Topper got his first look at it.  It was decent looking, not quite as long or thick as Topper’s but it was smooth and hard.</p>
<p>It kind of gave Topper a thrill knowing that he had gotten JJ hard, that JJ was getting off on him right now.</p>
<p>They were watching each other with no subtlety.  There were no furtive glances or pretending not to look.  It was obvious that they were performing for each other.  It was exceptional.  Topper was so into it.  Who knew he’d be into doing this with another guy?  It was strange, he actually didn’t feel self-conscious or ashamed doing what they were doing.</p>
<p>They had matched each other and were keeping a languid pace, until JJ realized what time it was.  “I can tell you like being watched, but we have to hurry it up unless we want the guard to have a show.  Are you ready to cum?  Are you close?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, oh yeah,” Topper panted out.  They continued to move in synchronization as they increased their speed.</p>
<p>Topper came first, overstimulated and bursting with pleasure.  JJ followed soon after, muttering curses.  They lay back panting, trying to recover and catch their breath.  Topper watched as JJ pulled a washcloth from under his pillow and wiped himself down.</p>
<p>“Hey, where did you get an extra washcloth?”</p>
<p>JJ grinned, “I swiped it when we had laundry duty.  I figured it would come in handy.”</p>
<p>“It’s probably better than these cheap tissues,” Topper was cleaning himself off and the low quality material was not absorbing his mess at all.</p>
<p>“Next time we have laundry duty, I’ll swipe you one,”  JJ offered.</p>
<p>“Please do.”</p>
<p>JJ smirked at him and in an exaggerated posh accent said, “So, this was an unexpected pleasure.  This was a lovely way to end an evening.  Care to have a repeat performance?”</p>
<p>Topper nodded.  Yeah, he definitely wouldn’t say no to a repeat performance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xxxx</p>
<p>In the following days, they had gotten into a routine.  They’d perform their daily activities, and then at night they’d perform for each other.  They didn’t talk about it and they hadn’t touched each other, but as soon as the lights went out and the guard passed their door, they’d strip and touch themselves.  Topper usually remained silent, but JJ would talk about how good it felt and sometimes would throw in some comments about Topper, egging him on.</p>
<p>Then about a week in, JJ changed the routine.</p>
<p>They were naked on their respective beds and just getting started.  It didn’t seem any different than usual, but JJ made a frustrated sound.</p>
<p>“Dude, can you toss me the lube?”  He asked.</p>
<p>Topper did so and watched as JJ put some on his fingertips and then reached behind himself.  Topper couldn’t see, but it was pretty clear that he was fingering himself.  His eyelashes fluttered and his eyes rolled back slightly and he let out a moan.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>Topper’s hand stilled on his own dick as he was rivetted to the sight.  He loved fingering someone.  There was just something about having his digits inside someone else, manipulating their pleasure out of them, it just felt good to him.  He felt a little powerful that he could make someone orgasm from just his fingers.  He loved watching his fingers opening someone up and the feel of inserting them inside.  He’d only ever done it vaginally, but the girls he did it with said he was good at it too.  They would comment at how much better he could do it compared to other guys their age.  He would be focused on their pleasure, in some cases teasing for hours.</p>
<p>“This angle fucking sucks,” JJ whined, “I wish I could just get a little…”</p>
<p>Topper interrupted JJ’s statement by approaching JJ’s bed.  JJ stilled and stared at him, looking tense as if he wasn’t sure what Topper would do next and was preparing for a negative reaction.  Topper moved slowly, so not to spook him, and gently pressed on JJ’s hip, guiding him to move to lay on his front.</p>
<p>“Ok,” JJ whispered, turning his head to the side so he could still see Topper from one eye.</p>
<p>Topper was faced with JJ’s glorious ass.  He could admit he was an ass man.  He liked full cheeks that he could grab while fucking, or that he could press himself against when taking a girl from behind.  It really turned him on.</p>
<p>Starting slowly, he traced his fingertips up and down, then down and up the curve of JJ’s ass.  JJ let out an exhaled moan, and it spurred him on.  He firmly cupped the upper slope and on the way down let his thumbs drag just a little into JJ’s crack.  When he did that, JJ’s hips jerked and his whole body seemed to vibrate, so he did it again.</p>
<p>“That’s good…Fuck that’s so good,” JJ whimpered.  “You can speed it up a little,” he offered, pushing back into Topper’s hands.</p>
<p>“No,” Was Topper’s only reply.  He was going to do this his way, at his speed, and JJ was going to fucking love it.</p>
<p>“Ok, whatever you say big guy, I’m on board,” JJ verbalized his consent.</p>
<p>Topper resumed the slow drag of his hands along JJ’s ass, parting the cheeks more and more with each pass, until he held them open, just to look.  There was JJ’s hole, furled and closed right there and Topper was going to put his finger there, open him up and make him cum.</p>
<p>At that thought, all intentions of going slow were tossed away as Topper was filled with the urgent need to get his fingers in there instantly.  He reached for the lube and coated his fingers.</p>
<p>“Fucking finally,” JJ muttered against the edge of the pillow.  Topper gave his ass a little smack, enjoying the way the flesh rippled in response.  “Ok, we’re going to have to explore that later,” JJ breathlessly commented, clearly enjoying the short spank.</p>
<p>Topper silently agreed, but there were more important tasks at hand.  He rubbed his fingertips across JJ’s opening, a slow back and forth, just testing the boundaries.  He pressed a little harder, slipping his middle finger just inside, only to the first knuckle.  In short almost agonizingly slow movements, he teased JJ’s entrance in a slow in and out.  It was a little different doing this anally, but Topper was enjoying it.  He could feel JJ’s body tensing against him and then relaxing as he was allowed entry.</p>
<p>On each stroke of his finger he went a little deeper, until he was past his last knuckle and his finger was entirely encompassed in that soft heat.  He stilled, just holding his hand there until he pulled completely out with a pop.  He could see JJ’s hole clench open and closed, showing him how much he wanted it.</p>
<p>“Who knew you were a tease?”  JJ whined out.</p>
<p>“I’m not a tease,” Topper countered, before he leaned close to JJ’s ear.  “Teases don’t follow through.”</p>
<p>In one motion he slid his finger fully into JJ’s body, causing the other boy to moan and buck against him.  JJ’s back arched into his touch.  Topper kept a slow, even rhythm, gliding his finger in and out.</p>
<p>“Who knew you were so good at this?”  JJ commented, his voice was raspy with pleasure.  “Fuck, you’re good at this!”</p>
<p>“I told you I am nuanced,” Topper replied.  “How many fingers do you want?”</p>
<p>“All of them!”  JJ blurted out.</p>
<p>Topper chuckled.  “Let’s start with two and see how you do.”</p>
<p>He started adding his ring finger as well.  JJ was tight, but Topper was able to put both inside.  He kept steady motion, speeding up little by little until JJ was squirming and writhing and praising him.</p>
<p>“Faster, please!  I’m so close. Fuck!  Go faster!”</p>
<p>Topper complied and it wasn’t long until JJ’s body clenched tight around his fingers and he let out a whimper. Topper kept his fingers slowly thrusting as JJ came down from his orgasm.  Topper was aching to come, and it only took a few strokes and he was, all over JJ’s back.</p>
<p>It was one of the best orgasms of his life.  He felt a little shaky on his feet.  He settled back onto his bed.</p>
<p>“You gonna wipe me off?”  JJ complained.</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>“Typical.  Asshole!” </p>
<p>Topper just smiled and cocooned himself in his sheets.</p>
<p>xxxx (TBC)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyyyyy guys. So I got a little tipsy and wrote some porn.  I hope it's mostly coherent.  My lizard brain demanded it.  Enjoyyyyyy :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, I don't know what this is.  I don't know what I'm doing starting another fic.  I don't even like "prison fics."  It just happened.  If anyone can give the idea better justice, feel free to take the idea and run with it.  Haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>